Pets
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Due to Dean having pets, Seth starts to want his own pet to have. Seth decides to take Roman and Dean down to the pet store to help him look around. Will Seth find a pet? If he does, which pet will he choose? One-shot.


A/N: I got to thinking about my journey of going to a pet store back in the fourth or fifth grade.

* * *

That moment of wanting a pet slapped Seth in the face. That moment came when he saw how Dean loved his pets when he talked about having that allergic reaction to the Axe body spray and how he was scared of losing his pets.

Seth wanted a pet, just an animal to call his own.

"I want a pet," Seth said. They were doing a six-man tag team match against New Day. Currently Roman was fighting against Big E.

"My cats and dog are your pets too," Dean replied.

"I know that." Seth replied, "I want my own pet to go home too."

"We can share Blake," Dean replied.

Seth scowled at that. "He's a human being, not an animal."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "You haven't seen him ravage that egg flower soup that I made him last week."

"How come you don't make us food?" Seth asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, "You don't ask nicely."

"Please make us food?" Seth asked, pouting a little.

" _No_." Dean replied, using emphasis.

"If it was Roman, you would," Seth muttered to himself.

Dean was offended, "What does that mean?"

Roman was thrown into their corner and Seth tagged himself in. He jumped over the top rope and Roman looked at Dean confused. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea," Dean replied.

* * *

"I want my own pet," Seth told Roman.

Roman just looked at Seth, "Dean's pets are your pets."

"I know that, but it's no fun if I don't have my own pet," Seth said.

"What do you want from me, Seth?" Roman asked.

Seth sighed, "I don't know. I just want a pet. By the way, where's Dean?"

"I don't keep track of where he goes," Roman asked.

Dean showed up, holding three plastic containers of food. "They had Korean tacos again. I had to haul ass over there before they're all gone. There was a massive rush."

"Okay?" Seth asked looking at Dean, confused.

"I'm not sure who it was, but I think Kevin accidentally grabbed my ass." Dean replied, looking a little frazzled.

"Why are you sure that Kevin grabbed your ass?" Roman asked, amused.

"He was standing behind me. If he didn't do it, I think it may have been Brie or Sheamus," Dean replied.

"Brie and Kevin are married," Seth replied, confused. "Why would they grab your ass?"

Dean was exasperated, "Then it must have been Sheamus."

Roman looked confused, "Why Sheamus?"

"It was one of those three because they were standing behind me," Dean replied.

Roman started to say, "Why—"

"Fuck it all! I blame all three of them," Dean snapped out. "Here! Eat this before I kick you both in your necks and eat it in front of you!"

* * *

Somewhere in the arena, Brie and Kevin were leaning against the wall, both traumatized.

Brie looked at Kevin, "Do you think he noticed?" She couldn't believe that had happened to her.

"I think he did," Kevin answered. He shuddered at the memory of touching Dean's ass.

Sheamus looked traumatized, "Did either of you touch—"

"Yes," They both answered at the same time.

Sheamus looked relieved, "Oh good. I wasn't the only one."

Kevin nodded, "Let's never talk about touching Dean's ass ever again."

Brie and Sheamus nodded, "Agreed." They went separate ways, hoping to never bring up accidentally groping Dean's ass in the near distant future.

* * *

It smelt like fur and dirt when they stepped into the pet store. There was a rack of beds, collars, leashes, and cat toys next to the door on the left. The cash register was on the right.

Birds were chirping and a line of fish tanks were noticeable.

They walked around, Seth feeling uneasy, and they split up.

 **CAW!**

That sounded like a parrot screeching.

"Damn it, Dean!" Seth shouted and then turned around to see Dean standing behind him.

"What did I do?" Dean asked, looking confused.

"Oh," Seth replied. "Damn it, Roman!"

"It yelled at me," Roman shouted back at them.

"Can you find something, so we can go?" Dean asked, he sounded bored. Seeing the kittens in the cages were causing to him be split on missing his cats and buying the kittens because they looked fluffy and adorable. He couldn't really get another cat, considering that he has eight cats and a dog, no matter how cute the kittens were.

Roman showed up and looked at the two.

"What the hell did you do to that parrot?" Seth asked and Roman shrugged.

"I didn't do anything. I walked by it and the parrot yelled at me," Roman said.

"The parrot must've hated the way you smell," Dean said.

"Or the parrot hates your hair," Seth said.

Roman glared at them. "Hey, did you see the snakes?"

"Maybe I should get a snake," Seth said.

"You should buy two, make them breed, and let the babies loose on a plane," Dean replied sarcastically. Ever since he had seen the movie Snakes on a Plane, and he had an experience with having a snake on him, he developed a hatred for snakes. He wasn't scared of them, he despised them.

Seth was pretty sure he couldn't handle a snake either and went to the birds. There was a green parrot in a large cage. There was a card that said 'Not for Sale' and Seth looked at the bird.

Roman didn't dare to go near the parrot in case it yelled at him again and Seth walked by it.

* * *

After walking around for a few minutes, Seth found himself at the guinea pigs section and he looked at them.

"Did you finally find something?" Dean asked, sounding frustrated.

"Jesus Christ, you're in a mood," Seth replied.

"I think he's still on the fact that someone grabbed his ass back in Catering," Roman said.

Dean replied sarcastically, "They didn't give me their phone number."

"Two of them are married and I don't have a single idea about Sheamus," Seth replied. Apparently Dean's sarcasm didn't penetrate the Sarcasm Walls that blocks Seth's ears, that or Seth didn't give a damn if Dean was being sarcastic.

"You're still going on about that?" Roman asked, amused.

"It sounds like you're jealous," Dean replied.

"I'm not…" Roman trailed off. He wasn't sure where Dean got that idea from.

"You find me unappealing. You lost your chance," Dean replied.

Seth looked at the guinea pigs. They were the boring colors, like golden brown or golden brown and white.

He wanted a guinea that stood out and he finally found one. It was a black and white guinea pig. He wanted that one.

"I want that one," Seth said looking at his friends.

"You want a guinea pig?" Dean asked and looked at the 'rodents.'

Seth nodded, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, cautiously.

* * *

Seth had gotten his guinea pig, the black and white one, that he named Helena. He gotten a cage, bedding, a wheel, food, and a plastic ball that Helena can use.

"Why would I be jealous over someone grabbing your ass?" Roman asked, still confused over that.

Seth rolled his eyes and asked, "Seriously?" He felt Helena sniff his fingers, as she took in her new surroundings of the hotel room. "Why are you still having this debate?" He regretted ever telling them about that dream.

"He's the one that finds me unappealing," Dean ranted.

"Stop ranting," Roman replied.

"I rant! Therefore I am!" Dean shouted and pointed to the hotel ceiling.

Seth looked at his guinea pig, "Get used to this. You're sticking with us."

* * *

A/N: I remember looking around a pet store and a parrot cawed at my older brother. We believe it screamed at him for some reason. I had a guinea pig, but it was dead the next morning. I did have hamsters.


End file.
